Heartbreakers
by DarkAngel315
Summary: Behind every strong girl, there is a dumbass guy who treated her wrong. Too bad for Konoha High, because Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata are striking back! But what's this about Sakura's past? (Pein x Sakura, Ino x Obito, Hinata x Deidara, Tenten x Hidan)
1. Time to make trouble

11/25/2019

The birds were chirping, the air was clean and crisp, and students were all excited for the first day of high school. All accept the four new students. The Heartbreakers.

First the leader, Haruno Sakura. Has waist long pink hair, had big doe emerald green eyes, a pale heart-shaped face framed by pink bangs and full lips. She started the heartbreakers when she broke up with her boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke after catching him cheating on her with the school slut, Uzumaki Karin.

Second in command, Yanamaka Ino. Has long blonde hair all the way to her butt. Has beautiful sky blue eyes and an angular face. She is Sakura's best friend, and started it with her after her boyfriend Sai, claimed her to not be pretty enough.

The technical expertise women, Mitigate Tenten. Has chocolate sleek hair, always tied into two buns with a few strands framing her face, big and fierce looking mocha colored eyes. At first she was not interested, but when her boyfriend of three years Neji, dumped her saying she was not worthy of being his girlfriend, she blew and joined.

The shyest one of them all, Hyûga Hinata. Has dark violet hair up to her butt, and innocent looking lavender eyes. She joined after her boyfriend Naruto decided to ignore her for stuttering around him.

Sakura was the one to call when you needed to get dirty. Ino was the seductress. Tenten was weapon mistress. And, Hinata was the temptress. Together, the formed the gang called Heartbreakers.

The whole point of the gang was to get revenge on all the playboys. And to do this, they were coming back to their old school.

Their next target was the Akatsuki of Konoha High.

Sakura smirked, an amused expression playing on her glowing face. She swiveled her gaze down at her outfit. Baggy brown pants with a chain on it, a mesh undershirt with a light pink-off-the-shoulder crop top, leather gloves, and a fluffy jacket. And to top it off, she had a pair of high-heeled combat boots.

Sakura glanced at her friends. Ino had a white skirt, purple crop top, crisscrossed chains, white stockings and high platform heels with two senbon needles tied up in her hair. Tenten had a black ripped off-the-shoulder top, and brown baggy pants. She had an entire pack full of weapons hanging on her thigh. She also had a pair of black converse. Hinata had the "Innocent" look. She had an oversized fluffy jacket, which clung to her curves like a second skin, black leggings with a slit at the end, and platform sandals.

Ino gave a tiny wave at everyone, falling into her role as the seductress, as she gave the boys a flirty smile. With a seducing grin of course.

Sakura gave everyone a small smile while whispering from the side of her mouth. "Everyone remember the rules?"

Tenten gave a snort. "You practically drilled it into our brain

Sakura gave a smirk. "Which ones do we need to go after Ino-pig?" Ino brushed off the insult.

"Well _forehead,_ you get Yakuza Pein, Hinata gets Iwa Deidara, Tenten gets Yuga Hidan, and I get Uchiha Obito." Ino sassed

Sakura scoffed. "Of course another Uchiha is a _playboy_."

Tenten groaned. " And of course, I get the masochist." Ino laughed at her misery.

Sakura grinned at the girls. "Lets go before everyone drools at our amazingness."

Then, the four girls strutted into the school.

Tenten walked and led the way to the office, since she knew where everything was.

They opened the door, and a woman with big brown eyes and brown hair greeted them. "Ohayō gozaimasu, my name is Shizune, and I take it that you are the new transfer students?"

Hinata blushed and waved shyly. "O-Ohayō, my name is Hinata, and these are my friends."

Shizune smiled softly at the girl, and handed her four schedules. She noticed that at least one of the girls got stuck with the pink haired one. Shizune was curious until she saw the words **Medical Issue.**

Shizune gave a tiny wave and directed them to their classes.

Sakura scowled at what she saw. Papers strewn everywhere, kids screaming, and the teacher nowhere in sight.

Hinata shuddered at the sheer intensity of the volume, and that caused the other three girls to glare at everyone in the class. They were all overprotective of the shy girl.

The door suddenly burst open and a man with gravity defying grey hair walked in. Sakura assessed him. He had a mask covering the lower half of his face and he was holding an orange book with two people kissing on the cover.

Sakura blanched. Their sensei was reading porn.

The man turned towards the four girls and looked over all of them, eyes settling on Ino.

His visible eyes crinkled, which gave them the sign that he was smiling.

"You're late!" The entire class screeched.

The silver-haired sensei held his hands in a surrender motion. "Mou, there was a drowning fish on the side of the road, so I had to help it. All life is important you know."

Everyone sweat dropped at his excuse.

The teacher let out a nervous laugh. " Anyway, these are our four new students. Girls, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

Sakura gave him a cheeky smile before turning towards the class and giving them a dangerous smirk. "Kon'nichiwa, Watashinonamaeha Haruno Sakura. My likes are my friends and pissing off fan girls. My dislikes are pretty much everything. My dream for the future is women equality." She gestured towards Ino.

Ino smirked at everyone before giving a flirtatious look towards the boys in the front. "Watashinonamaeha Yanamaka Ino. My likes are my friends and parties." She scanned the room, looking for her target. _There! _She thought to herself. Black hair spiked up with the classic Uchiha red eyes. He was smirking at her and checking her out.

Ino felt a blush rising to her cheeks but reminded herself to stop. "I have very few dislikes, and my dream, is to find someone who will understand me." Obito raised his eyebrows at the last one but gave her a small smirk.

Ino pointed at Tenten. Tenten stepped up and slouched her shoulders giving that dangerous and 'I couldn't care less' vibe.

"Watashinonamaeha Mitigate Tenten. I like my friends, and I hate everything else, my dream for the future," Tenten glanced at Sakura, which caused most people to look at the pink haired girl. "-My dream is to support Sakura and my friends." Tenten smiled at Hinata, causing her to start.

"H-Hai, Watashinonamaeha Hyûga Hinata, I like my friends, and art. My dislikes are people who think they are higher than everyone else. My dream is to be a brave girl." She softly said.

Sakura turned towards the teacher. "Who are you again?"

The teacher rubbed the back of his head, "My name is Kakashi-Sensei." He turned towards the class, before looking back at the girls.

The class stared at the exchange. And Tenten glared at all of them.

Sakura gave a rare smile, full of happiness towards Tenten.

She pulled Ino towards her and started towards the back.

Kakashi-Sensei sputtered, "B-But the seating-" Tenten cut him off with a stare that promised death before she walked to the back with Hinata.

Sakura got stuck next to Ino, and a girl with blue hair, amber eyes, and a piercing on the bottom of her mouth.

_She has the Akatsuki cloak. _Inner sneered. Sakura tuned her out.

Tenten got stuck with Hinata, and a boy with green hair and gold eyes. Tenten glared at him, noticing the red cloud with a white outline lining his cloak.

The girls zoned out for the rest of the class. They busted out of the door the second the bell rang.

After class, they all walked together to Sakura's new locker, waiting for her to put her books in.

As Sakura was going to walk away, a hand clutched her.

This hand belonged to Karin Uzumaki, the school slut that Sasuke cheated on with. Her uneven long red hair was cut layered, and her glasses were sliding off her face.

"Hello slut," She sneered. "Come back for Sasuke-kun after he dumped your ugly ass?"

Tenten bristled and made a move to attack when Ino pulled her back and pointed at Sakura, with the Akatsuki watching.

"This is her fight." She whispered.

Sakura gave her a blank look. "First off Karin, I'm not the one who's going around looking like a stripper. Second, you can keep my leftovers, he wasn't that good in bed anyways."

Karin bristled and turned red with anger. "Well, too bad your 'friends' were the boy's leftovers, especially that whore In-"

Sakura, who had leaned over, and smacked her in the face, cut her off. The force of her hand caused a welt to appear on Karin's cheek, broke her glasses, and slammed her on the locker.

Sakura had a venomous glare directed towards the girl. She walked over and pulled her up by the collar. "Let me make this clear." She growled in Karin's face.

"You can insult me all you want, but the minute you insult my friends." Sakura punched the locker right next to Karin's head, making a huge dent.

She smirked dangerously at Karin and leaned in close to the whimpering female. "I Will End You. Do You Understand?" She hissed quietly in Karin's ear.

Karin turned pale but held her chin up high as she shoved Sakura away and sashayed back to her minions.

Smiling softly, Sakura turned towards Ino, and face planted into her bosom so no one could see her red face. "M' tired. Can we ditch?" She groaned in Ino's chest.

Ino giggled softly before leaning down. "Hey, Mr. Piercings is walking towards here. Still going on the plan?" She whispered in her ear.

Sakura heaved herself off Ino and pulled herself off.

She looked and almost gasped at what she saw. He was more handsome than in the photos.

His orange hair was ruffled in that 'bad-boy' type. He had three piercings in each ear and six along the bridge of his nose. He had two snakebite piercings in his lips. He had purple eyes with a strange circle design in them.

He stopped in front of Tenten.

She sneered at him and Hinata turned to look at one person behind him. He was the literal clone of Ino. Blonde hair, and sky blue eyes.

Tenten grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her closer to her chest. Ino stood in front of Hinata protectively.

He turned to Sakura and stopped in front of her.

"You aren't supposed to damage school property." His deep voice sent shivers down Sakura's spine. (The good kind, according to Inner Sakura)

_Sakura-baka, He's talking to you idiot! _Inner Sakura screeched

**Shut it! **Sakura scolded her

She looked up into his piercing purple eyes and scowled. "Oh look, it's the unwanted person whom I never asked their opinion for." She sarcastically replied

Hinata giggled and Tenten shook with laughter.

Ino slung her arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Good one Forehead!"

The orange haired boy's face-hardened. "I do not take lightly to being insulted."

Sakura blinked at him innocently. "Who said I was insulting you, for all I know, you could have taken it the wrong way." She paused to take a breath. "Anyways, I wasn't insulting you, I was making a simple observation."

Sakura turned on her heel and walked away, with the three girls in tow.

After that meeting, Pein could only fathom one thing.

_That girl just declared war with the Akatsuki, and I Will Make Her Submit._

Kisame snickered, "Well leader, that girl is going to have hell now because of her smart mouth, isn't she?"

Itachi stepped up. "Be careful around that girl." He warned them. Itachi pointed at the broken locker.

"She was holding back when she punched it, and that door is made of solid metal."

Sasori smirked, his lazy brown eyes flashing. "Little girl is powerful, I'll give you that."

Deidara shook his head, "But did you see her violet haired friend, like her breast-"

Konan brought her hand down and slapped the back of his head. "Shut it you moron!" She shrieked.

Pein yanked Konan away and glared at Deidara.

"Let's get to class." He said stoically.

Ino sat on the side, drooling. "Ugh, did you see how hot that Uchiha was, and like his abs. _God!"_

Sakura groaned. "As much as you like ogling his _ahem_, assets. You know the rules."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know."

Tenten grinned and stated robotically. "How to be a heartbreaker. Rule 1: Is that you gotta have fun. But when you're done, you gotta be the first to run. Rule number 2: Just don't get attached to, somebody you could lose. Boys like the look of danger. Rule 3: Wear your heart on your cheek. But never on your sleeve. Unless you wanna taste defeat. Rule 4: Gotta be looking pure, kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more."

Hinata giggled. "I-if we're ditching, can we go to a café or something?" Hinata softly asked.

Tenten and Sakura nodded together. "That works, I have been wanting a drink too."

Ino pumped her hand up in victory. "And after, we can go SHOPPIN-"

"-NOOOOO!" Tenten and Sakura screeched together.

Ino pouted, "Why not!" She demanded childishly.

Hinata shook her head at the three of them.

She grabbed the keys from her purse and ran to Tenten's motorcycle. "Guys, we need to leave before they realize we're ditching." Hinata called out to them.

Sakura grabbed Ino and pulled her towards her own motorcycle.

Sakura put on her helmet and jumped on her motorcycle with Ino sliding in behind her. She wrapped her hands around Sakura and she smirked.

"Scared Ino-pig?" She taunted. Ino chuckled, "You wish. Now drive your damned motorcycle, I want a drink!"

Tenten looked at Sakura and they both nodded and revved up their motorcycles and shot off.


	2. New day, New me!

Sakura groaned as she plopped herself onto the seat. A pale shivering Ino sat across from her, permanently glued to the green tea latte that was rested in her hand.

There had been a cat, and Sakura had swerved to avoid hitting it. In doing so, she…

1\. Ran over three trashcans.

2\. Almost crashed into three pedestrians

3\. Gave Ino three whiplashes

Ino had staggered off and ran into the safety of the seats, as far away from Sakura's motorcycle as possible.

Sakura sighed and buried herself into her taro milk tea and shaved ice. She glanced over to the window, watching Tenten and Hinata jump off of Tenten's motorcycle.

Ino waved at them and Hinata waved back shyly. They both walked into the café, Tenten pausing to look at something.

Sakura raised an eyebrow before getting Hinata a Honey-Dew Melon boba tea and three sticks of dango.

As Hinata and Ino chatted away. She walked over to where Tenten was.

"_We _need the money." Tenten pointed to the browser, with a **_Help Wanted! _** Sign.

Sakura sighed and did a quick calculation. Ino spent approximately $200 on shopping trips, and Hinata liked to spend $60 for baking. Tenten needed new weapons, which would cost at least $1000, and they still needed money for food, clothes, and paying the bills.

The money that Tenten got from the underground fighting arena, paid for all their bills, and Sakura with her fights, paid for all of the girl's needs, but Sakura needed to pay for the school tuition.

Sakura groaned and nodded. She ushered Tenten to the table before walking up to the cashier again.

The cashier was a middle-aged man with dark, curly black hair and black eyes with red flecks. His name tag read _Shisui._ Sakura stopped and stared... It was him.

Shisui looked at her and faltered but reading the look in her eyes he plastered on a smile and treated her like a normal person.

He smiled at her and waved. "Hey, you read our Help Wanted sign right?"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically. She gave him thumbs up. "Yup, just wanted to see if I could get a job here. Do you know when I could get an interview?"

Shisui chuckled lightly. "Actually, since we're a bit short on staff, you get the job right away, but you have to send me your credibility online."

Sakura nodded, and grabbed her phone. He read it over before glancing at his phone, it was three, o'clock, which meant that school was out for the day.

He smiled again before pouting slightly. "Uhm, actually, could you start right now, this is usually the rush hour, and well as you can see…" He gestured around the room. "I'm the only one serving right now…"

Sakura blinked slowly before glancing at her table. "Hold on, let me check with my friends and see if it's alright."

She ran over to them in a blink of an eye and Shisui noticed that the blonde was pouting at her. The bun girl rolled her eyes before pushing her out of the cubicle and the violet haired girl just gave her a sweet smile.

She appeared before him, and held out her hand. "They said yes!" She squeaked.

Sakura put on the apron Shisui gave her and looked around the café, getting the hang of things.

She would take the orders at every table, and Shisui would make the drinks.

Right on cue, the bell rang, signaling that someone was coming. It turned out to be Karin and her slut group.

Sakura groaned and rolled her eyes but tiredly walked over to their table. In her best and most friendly voice she could muster, she opened her mouth.

"Hi, my name is Sakura and I'll be taking your order today, have you guys decided what to drink?" She gave them a 'fake' sweet smile and took out her notebook and pencil.

Karin sniffed haughtily. "I will take the mocha latte and your mochi." She smirked at Sakura.

Sakura gritted her teeth but kept the fake smile on. "Oh, and what about your friends?"

One of them, looked at the door, and gave whoever came in, a flirty look. She sneered at Sakura, and then said. "I'd like their phone numbers."

Sakura glanced over and groaned. It was some of her classmates, and she was too dang tired to deal with them.

From her peripheral vision, she saw Ino and Sakura laughing lightly at something Tenten said.

Sakura glanced at the girl and gave her a condescending look.

"Sorry, we only serve food, not phone numbers…"

One of the people snickered, hearing what she had said.

Fan girl turned red with embarrassment and anger before glaring at Sakura venomously.

When the rest on the table had ordered, Sakura brought her notepad to Shisui.

He smirked at her and gestured to her friend's table. "They've been glaring at your back for 20 minutes, you might need to see what they need…"

Sakura groaned in exasperation before trampling to her friends.

Ino glared at her and pointed a finger in Sakura's face. "You didn't say that we would be here for more than _30 minutes…!"_ She hissed.

Sakura groaned again and shoved her to the side. "Ino- pig, I need the money. Do you know how much _money,_ you like to spend when shopping?"

Ino had the decency to look ashamed, just a bit.

Hinata squirmed in her seat. Sakura glanced over to her concerned, but Hinata turned red and stuttered. "S-Sorry i-if my b-baking items a-are t-t-too exp-pensive, I don't h-have to but a-anymore…"

Tenten gasped in horror dramatically. "Noooooooo!" She wailed loudly. Everyone in the café glanced at her.

Tenten dropped to her knees and grabbed Hinata's hands. "Please please please! Never stop baking… It's your treats that get me through the day!"

Ino snorted at Hinata's face, almost as red as a tomato. "Tenten, you are such an ambivert."

Tenten scowled at her. "And what's that supposed to mean…?"

Sakura cut in. "It's when your and introvert with others, and an extrovert with your friends." Ino cut in. "Not friends, _sisters…_"

Tenten glared at both of them playfully. "Sakura, less science words, and Ino, you and I are going shopping next week."

Sakura gasped in mock horror. "OH NOOOOO! Tenten asking, _no demanding_ to go shooooping… the world must have ended!"

Tenten scoffed at Sakura's antics. "Boohoo Sakura, your boss needs you to do your _job!"_

Sakura jumped and rushed back to Shisui. "Sorry, my friends are a bit-." She let out a hasty cough looking back at the arguing table, with Hinata trying to be the mediator. "-Strange…"

Shisui smirked and ruffled her hair, dodging her incoming fist.

He handed her the slut- Uh, I mean Karin's table's orders.

Sakura grabbed the tray and maneuvered herself around the tables. When she was about to get to Karin's table, the slutty fan girl set out her leg to trip her.

Sakura saw it in slow motion. With a quick flip of her wrist, she tossed the tray with all the drinks in the air, jumping over the offending appendages, and grabbed all of the orders in less than three seconds flat without even breaking a sweat.

With the entire café gaping at her, she set the order on Karin's table and turned on her fake smile at them, with a hint of sadistic tendencies lurking beneath it.

"Enjoy, your orders." And with that, she turned heel and marched over to a gaping Shisui.

He glanced at her with wide eyes. "WHOA! Howdya do it?"

Sakura merely gave him a wink and a cheeky smirk. She placed her hands on her hips and put a finger on her lips. "Shhhh. It's a secret…"


	3. New school day?

Two hours later, Sakura's shift ended and she drove down to the small house the four of them lived in.

Hinata, every the little housewife, opened the door and rushed to the kitchen, ready to prepare dinner.

Tenten ran to their backyard, to practice her fighting skills.

Ino ran upstairs to primp herself and get ready for tomorrow. She already had all the outfits for her sisters planned, and lying on her bed. Ino snickered evilly. She was giving a new make over to Sakura and Tenten no matter the cost. Hinata already liked being Ino's doll, but some styles didn't fit with her.

Sakura was lying on her bed, reading medical textbooks and taking notes on everything. She also had a botanical nature book, so she could study and make her poisons.

At the stroke of 6:00, Hinata called everyone down for dinner. The table was filled with piles and piles of dango, yakisoba, onigiri, and rice balls.

Tenten glanced at the food, salivating like a cave man whereas Ino sat down daintily, snatching food and piling it onto Hinata's plate.

Sakura rolled her eyes at their antics before clasping her hands together in a short bow and murmuring "Itadakimasu"

After everyone had finished, and the mountain of food had disappeared, Tenten ushered everyone into their rooms and reminded them that tomorrow was fight day, and that they needed to rest up.

Ino rolled her eyes at Tenten before giving a sarcastic "Yes mother."

Hinata gave a quick shy smile before floating away to her room, like a forest sprite and an angel mixed into one.

Sakura groaned but lugged herself to her feet, making sure that Tenten would drag her.

As soon as they finished their schoolwork, the four girls clonked out like a light, and that's when the nightmares began.

_"__S-Sai?" Ino hurriedly walked over to his side. He didn't even glance at her once._

_Sai turned around and sneered at her, a blank look plastered on his face._

_"__What makes __**you**__ think that you can walk with me?"_

_Ino stared at him heartbroken. "B-but we're dating!" She spluttered at him, turning a light shade of pink when everyone stared at them. _

_Ino grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her. "W-what's wrong Sai?" she stuttered._

_Sai pushed her off of him, causing Ino to stumble back in her heels._

_He made a 'tch' noise before walking away._

_But Ino could still hear his parting words. _

_Not pretty enough…_

_Pretty…_

**_You will NEVER be enough!_**

_You insolent little-_

Ino woke up with a gasp, tears still running down her face. It was dark outside, and her alarm said **4:00 AM**

As Ino pondered on the nightmare, she wondered what she was like, and why she acted like this.

Was it to prove him wrong?

Was it all a façade?

Or… Was it because she had changed with the help of her friends?

Ino shook her head. And decided to get a midnight snack.

_Or a four AM snack! _She snickered to herself.

Ino slipped out of bed, slipping on some fluffy pink slippers. After stumbling down the stairs blindly, she found Sakura wearing her large band T-shirt, and baggy sweatpants, sipping a mug of tea, lounging on the couch, staring at the sunrise through their window.

She smiled and blew on her tea, taking a sip before turning to Ino with a content smile on her face.

"Do you want to join me?" She said softly, Ino smiled shyly before taking a seat next to Sakura, stealing her tea, and taking a small sip.

The tea tasted of citrus and cinnamon, and as it coursed through her, it warmed her up from the insides, giving her a nice blanket of heat.

Sakura smiled before snatching back the tea and placing in back on the table. She turned towards Ino giving her a warm, but sharp look

"Spill." She ordered. And Ino did just that.

Ino and Sakura had been friends the longest, so their relationship was stronger with each other than with the other two girls. When they met each other in the early hours of the morning. (Sakura had trouble sleeping, and Ino constantly had nightmares) They would show each other a small, insecure, and shy side of themselves that no one had ever seen. But by morning, they would revert to their original personalities.

By the time Ino finished speaking, Sakura had reached over and gave her a friendly peck on the lips and a hug. Ino leaned into the embrace before wrapping her hands around Sakura.

Sakura rubbed Ino's back while she cried and let out her frustrations out on Sakura's shirt.

By the time she finished crying, it was approaching the early hours of 6:00 AM.

Sakura pulled Ino up as they shared a secret smile before bursting into laughter.

A thump came from upstairs, and Ino glanced up just to see Tenten in her oversized T-shirt and short shorts rub the sleep from her eyes and proceed to slip and fall down the stairs.

This time Ino burst into hysterical laughter as Sakura grinned and went to pull Tenten up.

Hinata burst form her room, scrambling down the stairs in her unicorn onesie. Sakura snickered mirthfully as Tenten groaned and shot Ino and Sakura a dirty look.

Hinata grabbed Ino and shyly asked. "M-my next class is with Deidara-san, can you m-make me look appropriate f-for the mission?"

Ino looked down at Hinata with hearts in her eyes. Then giving a mischievous side-glance to Tenten and Sakura she turned and announced in a bubbly voice.

"It's a makeover day for _everyone_…"

Twenty minutes later, (Ino had literally tied Tenten to a chair and chained Sakura to her bedpost) the girls had their new clothes on.

Hinata was wearing a light cotton candy colored cropped T-shirt with navy blue overalls over it. She had on black leggings with slits on the thighs and some checkered red and black vans. To top it off, Ino tied her hair into a low ponytail, with some wisps of hair framing her face.

Tenten was wearing a dark black tank top that had a zipper down the front, which exposed some of her chest. She had on some white ripped jeans with chains attached, a black leather jacket, and some black platform sneakers. Ino had tied her hear into a low ponytail down the back.

Ino was wearing a see through pale sundress that shimmered in the sun. She had on platform sandals and curled her hair into an elegant bun, with a few strands of hair falling into her face. To top it all off, she had slipped on a denim jean jacket, and a prism colored choker.

And lastly Sakura wore a dark black Lolita-style dress with a stiff white jacket overlaid with gold buttons and a gold chain. She had on knee high white socks and dark black high heeled combat boots. Her hair was styled into a long braid, down to her waist. Ino had also decided to spice it up by adding a quicksilver colored choker with an exquisite moonstone on the center.

"Wow…" Sakura breathed, looking in the mirror. She twirled around, giving everyone a full view of her outfit from all angles.

Even Tenten had the decency to look impressed with her outfit. Hinata had squealed softly and out of character looking at her clothes.

Ino smirked, "Well… Now do you admit fashion is-" She raised a fist towards the air dramatically and let out a (fake) choked sob "-Impeccable?"

Tenten snorted. "Just because I like this outfit-" She ignored Ino heart-struck look "-and suggested to go shopping **does not** mean I think fashion is useful."

Ino pouted. "But you look gooooood."

Hinata giggled at them before shyly saying. "We should g-get to school…"

Shock registered in the three girls before they immediately scrambled to gather their things.

"WHY DIDIN'T YOU TELL US THIS EARLIER?"

"SHUT IT! HEY, TENTEN THAT'S MY BAAAAAG!"

"YOU! THAT'S MY BOOK, GIVE IT BACK! I HAVE A SANDAL AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!"

"HEH, TRY ME BITCH!"

And that's how the four girls raced off to school.


	4. Tenten's fight?

"Inooooooo." Sakura whined. "This dress is so-" She shifted and pulled at the straps, gasping for breath. "-Constricting! Don't you have anything looser, like preferably not pushing up my boobs?"

Tenten snickered at her friend's predicament. "Well, better you, and not me…"

Hinata glanced at all her friends, "Kakashi-sensei is late, d-do you have a b-book for me to read?"

Ino smirked and handed her an orange book with two people kissing on the tittle. Hinata started to open it and reading the first few lines blushed and turned a deep red.

Sakura glanced over passing by Hinata reading Kakashi's porno book. _Wait-_

Shrieking like a banshee, she knocked the book out of Hinata's hands all while shooting glares at Ino.

Sakura stroked Hinata's hair soothingly while whispering words like "Stupid Ino… Tainting Hina-chan."

Tenten just stared at them strangely.

Twenty minutes later, Kakashi-sensei appeared in a puff of smoke. "YOU'RE LATE!" Everyone in the class shrieked except the Akatsuki and the Heartbreakers.

"Maaa, there was an old lady who dropped her groceries, and I had to help her-."

"LIAR!" Kakashi raised his hands in a surrender sort of motion. Then he propped his feet on the desk and took out his porn book. He turned red and let out a perverted giggle.

Tenten glared at him disgusted while Hinata took out a notebook and started to doodle.

Ino stared at the purple haired Akatsuki member making her nervous. Sakura decided to strike up a conversation with her Inner.

**Well, look who finally decided to chat with her best friend hmm? **Inner sneered

Sakura groaned _I've been busy Inner, but I promise I'll let you take control later._

Inner Sakura giggled and turned towards her. **Hey, if I take over, can I fuc-**

Sakura clapped her hands on her ears and shrieked. My_ innocent virgin ears!_

Inner snickered. **You've killed people but can't stand me saying fu-**

_STOP! - _Sakura shrieked. Then returning to the present she noticed everyone packing up and leaving.

Ino turned and smirked at Sakura before snatching up her bag.

"You coming?" Sakura shook her head, clearing her mind, with Inner still snickering about Pein and some rather inappropriate things Sakura would not say.

Sakura stuck her tongue at Ino before grabbing her things and racing out of the classroom.

After the last class of school, the four girls piled on their motorcycles (Ino and Hinata on Sakura and Tenten's) and drove off to their house to prepare for Sakura and Tenten's fight.

Hinata unlocked the door and like a flash, Tenten and Sakura sped up the stairs into the room.

Sakura put on a black training bra with pink highlights. She slipped on a pair of low cut workout shorts. She tied up her hair into a long braid, her hair al the way to her lower back, and pulled on some regular tennis shoes. Her wraps were dark black.

Tenten had the same outfit, but hers were red and white. She tied her hair up into two buns with a red ribbon. Her tennis shoes were white. Sakura had always argued that white would get dirty with dirt and the blood of their enemies, but Tenten loved white.

"Get your motherfucking asses downstairs, before you miss your matches guys!"

30 minutes later, they were at the arena. On the huge blackboard was two names flashing in the light. The first match was Tenten against Kintu Dosu.

Tenten jumped into the arena the same time as Dosu. He sneered at her, "A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be fighting' here. This is for professionals, run home little girl."

Tenten just deadpanned at him. Dosu smirked cruelly, "Well? Forfeit already."

She smirked back at him before crouching into a fighting stance. "My silence doesn't mean I agree with you, if means your level of stupidity rendered me speechless."

Dosu turned red from anger while Ino cheered loudly. They had found spots in the seats up above.

"Kick his ass **Shannaroooooo**!" Sakura screamed pumping an arm into the air.

Tenten just waved back at her before focusing on her opponent. She nodded to the referee. He raised an arm, and then dropped it down.

The match had started…


	5. News from the past

Tenten ducked down, missing the punch aiming for her face by an inch. She lowered her stance and centered her weight.

Punch…

_Breathe_

Duck…

_Breathe_

A hand reached out and slammed into Tenten's chest, knocking the air out of her body. She wheezed and rolled onto her side, ignoring the burning pain in her body.

Dosu grinned wiping the blood off his face. Tenten had managed to land a solid punch to the face, giving him a lovely purple bruise.

He grinned and walked over to her prone form, giving it a solid kick to the ribs.

Tenten swore she saw stars as her chest felt like it would burst into flames. She heard a sickening crack when the leg hit her and deduced that he had broken one of her ribs.

"GET UP TENTEN! MOVE YOUR ASS!" Ino shrieked.

Tenten grimaced, before pulling her body up, coughing blood onto the floor. She slowly stood, and got into a fighting stance before launching a hard kick to Dosu's head.

He reeled back with a crack and slumped to the floor in pain. Dosu clutched his nose, which was turning purple and dripping blood. "Stupid bitch!" He hissed at Tenten. Then he launched at her and they exchanged hard blows.

Up on the stands Hinata watched the match with worry. She could see Tenten slowing down, while her opponent was hitting harder with anger.

"S-Sakura-c-chan, w-why is Tenten getting s-slower." Her long buried habit of stuttering rising to the surface with her worry.

Sakura glanced at both her and Ino, worry evident on in her emerald green eyes.

"Tenten has a broken rib, and is slowing down because her stamina, she's had the air knocked out of her lungs. In order for her to win this match, she has to land a quick blow to the back of the neck, and knock him out before she runs out of energy or the pain gets to her. Her adrenaline is blocking out most of the exhaustion and pain."

Ino and Hinata glanced at Tenten with worry, seeing her getting a harsh punch to her gut. Sakura glanced anxiously at the clock, it had been going on for six minutes, and so far, none of them looked like they were willing to stop.

"CHAAAA! YOU GOT IT TENTEN!" She shrieked, thrusting her hand up in the air.

Tenten glanced back at her friend, muscles burning in pain as she straitened out. Gathering the last of her energy, she gave one final burst of speed, ducking under Dosu and gave him a hook to the chin so hard that he staggered back and slumped back unconscious.

Tenten grinned in exhilaration before the rest of her injuries caught up to her and she slumped to her knees energy spent.

Sakura cheered before jumping into the ring. Ino clambering down helped haul Tenten up and take her to the infirmary.

The next match was announced soon after. "Sakura Haruno VS Kimmimaro Kaguya"

Ino, rejoining the match, gave a shrill wolf whistle while Hinata cheered.

Sakura gave them both a wink before jumping into the ring to face her opponent. He had the distinct characteristics of someone, but she couldn't remember who…

Shaking her head, she cleared all thoughts from her head and slumped into her fighting stance, her fists poised and ready. She had already though of thirty possible moves to end the match as quickly as possible.

Kimmimaro gave the proctor a nod as he slid into a bowlike stance, open palms facing her. The proctor gave a nod and flipped his hand down.

Quick as a flash the two rushed towards each other exchanging hard blows so fast that it seemed like blurs to those who had no trained eyes.

Sensing an opening, Sakura cocked a fist back and drove in into the Kaguya's chest.

He staggered back, coughing out gobs of blood onto Sakura's face. Kimmimaro stood up before rushing at her and landing a solid hit on her solar plexus.

With his hand still on it, he leaned in and whispered "_Mother's calling… What she wants, she will get." _ He smirked and stepped back.

Sakura crouched over stunned. "S-She's back?" She whimpered. Sakura froze, shaky and didn't dodge the vicious right hood to the face that Kimmimaro delivered. Her face had bloomed a dark purple bruise on her cheek that stung like hell, but she didn't notice.

Kimmimaro smirked watching the shivering girl in the ring. His gaze lit up in a dark satisfaction as he watched the girl tremble. Raising two fingers, he forfeited the match and watched the blonde girl come and take her friend.

She would help them, or the ones she loved will pay.


	6. Projects, Hell no!

"SAKU-BAKA!" Ino shrieked shaking her friend. The pinkette sat in a dazed heap in the corner, her mind repeating what Kimmimaro had said.

For once, Inner sounded somber. **We should have know… Who else would have Kaguya as their last name?**

_What do we do? I-I can't do what he wants… N-Not anymore._ Sakura shivered in her mindscape.

**Well snap out of it! **Inner screeched. **We'll keep on living life the way we have anyways… Besides, we haven't seen Mr. Tall, Dark, and Piercings in a long time… Wasn't this whole thing created to get back on boys?**

Sakura sighed exasperated. _Fine, but only this once will I ever take your advice… THIS TIME ONLY! DON'T GET A BIG HEAD!_

Inner chuckled smartly **Please when do I ever? **And with that, she disappeared.

"SAKURA HARUNO ARE YOU LISTENING TO MEEEE?" Ino shrieked like a banshee.

Sakura forced a smile on her face before clutching her ears. "Shut up pig, you're making me deaf."

Tenten placed her hands on her hips and stared at Sakura, a somber air floating near her. "What was that about?"

Sakura let out a pained chuckle, "Tenny, I'm fine… I-It was j-just nothing!"

Hinata poked her index fingers together and sighed exasperatedly. "Tenten-Chan, we should get you all fixed up and go home… Do your injuries still hurt?"

Tenten laughed before wincing at the pain, "Ahh… I thing my rib is still cracked… Saku can you help?"

Sakura cracked a tiny grin. "Sure, lets just go home first… I have most of the materials there and I'm worried about infection."

"GET UP BAKAS, WERE GOING TO BE LAAAATE!" Ino's high-pitched greeting resounded across the halls and woke up the two irritated girls.

Tenten groaned as she tried to sit up. Sakura had bandaged up her ribs and reset them but a dull pain flared up whenever she moved her chest strenuously. She pulled herself up and walked down the stairs slowly as not to aggravate her wound.

"Tenten, how are you feeling?" Tenten turned around and gasped at the sight she saw. When Sakura got banged up in the fight, it was dark so they couldn't see the full extent of her injuries.

Sakura's entire left side of her face was blooming a dark purple bruise that no amount of concealer could cover. She had a huge open gash on her right arm, which was gaping and dripping blood. And she had large gaping swollen eyes with huge eye bags.

"S-Sakura are you okay?" Tenten worriedly asked her friend. Sakura just laughed and playfully smirked at Tenten. "I should be asking you about that. Who's the one with the broken ribs here hmn?"

When she saw Tenten still peering worriedly at her wounds she gave a humorless chuckle.

"It's only flesh wounds. Sure they look bad, but they don't hurt." Sakura waved Tenten off when she saw her about to complain.

Sakura turned back to Tenten and fixed her with a deadly serious look. Tenten blanched in fear. She had never seen an expression this serious on Sakura's face.

Sakura sighed worriedly, "Please bring your pocket knife wherever you go… It's just for safety precautions…"

Tenten nodded and made a move to go downstairs. Sakura trailed after her, looking behind her like she was paranoid or _something was following her in the shadows…_

.

.

.

"Finally you guys- HOLY MOLY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR FACE FOREHEAD!" Ino shrieked bloody murder as she took one look at Sakura.

Sakura groaned and buried her head into her hands. "M-fine Ino-pig, don't worry 'bout it." Her voice came out muffled but nonetheless the other three girls heard it.

Trying to be an atmosphere diffusor form Ino's open gaping at Sakura's face Hinata brought chocolate chip pancakes from the kitchen.

Immediately Tenten came towards the plate as Sakura lifted her head and sniffed the air appreciating. Ino stood and made a move to grab the tantalizing plate of pancakes but Hinata with her lightning fast reflexes jumped out of the way.

Forgetting about (Or ignoring) Sakura's face, Ino leaned back and waited for Hinata to serve them all pancakes.

Sakura let out a loud moan as she shoved the delicious confection down her throat. Ino let out a chuckle as she watched her best friend shovel the food into the gaping hole that was her mouth.

"Damn Forehead, you would think you're having an orgasm with how you're moaning like that." Ino whistled deviously.

Sakura blushed a furious red before sticking her tongue out at Ino childishly. "Stuff it Pig!"

"A-Ano, Are you both going to school with your injuries S-Saku-Chan and Ten-Chan?" Hinata blushed while looking at her pancakes.

Tenten nodded chewing loudly with her cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk. Ino glanced at her in disgust. "Yo, brown bimbo, close your mouth when you're chewing, it's grossing the rest of us out."

Tenten stopped mid-chew and turned towards Ino with a dark and dangerous aura gathering behind her. She glared venomously at Ino and bit out her words. "**What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?"**

Ino paled and started shaking. She glanced at her bare wrist. "Oh look at the time." She was sweating like a pig now. "Gotta go get dressed…"

She stood up with impressive speed and rushed up the stairs slamming her door shut.

Tenten growled and shoveled the rest of Ino and her pancakes into her mouth.

Hinata gave a giggle at their antics and Sakura let out a light chuckle. She stood up and gave Hinata a light hug as she took the remaining dishes and piled them into the sink.

As Sakura walked up the stairs she heard Tenten grumbling downstairs about some blonde bimbo bitch and names and Hinata giggling.

Sakura gave a happy sigh as she heard their bickering. She decided to change into her clothes for the day. (Ino had slipped clothes and stolen everything comfortable so that she would wear the outfit made for her)

Sakura slipped on the light baby blue dress that went up to her upper thighs and settled on the low curve of her ass.

(She rolled her eyes exasperated. Of course Ino would make one part of her look like a slut. If she bent down or raised her arms the dress would lift to show her underwear.)

She casually tied a dark blue bow as a belt and then tied her hair into a messy braid giving her an innocent and cute look. She tied it with a blue tiny bow. After she slipped on some baby blue flats that matched her dress.

Just to be sake, Sakura slipped on her thigh knife. Satisfied she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

Ino sat on the couch scrolling through her social media. Her blonde hair was tied up in a half-up-half-down hairdo. She had a short white crop top and a dark purple skirt. It was shorter than Sakura's dress (Which was saying something. You could literally see her panties from where she stood) She also had a dark maroon jacket. On Ino's feet were a pair of platform sneakers. She had her pepper spray necklace Sakura saw.

Tenten and Hinata clambered down the stairs next. Tenten had shrugged on a black muscle T-shirt (You could see the outlines of weapons and bandages from her shirt) and white ripped jeans. She had on black boots and had tied up her hair with two buns.

Hinata had on a fluffy yellow dress with a large white bow on the front. She had pulled on a stiff white jacket with silver buttons. Hinata had also grabbed some green-heeled flats. For protection, she had tied up her hair into a braided bun with two senbon sticking out of it.

After nodding at them, the girls ran out of the house to school.

"Hello students I'm back- Sakura are you okay?" Kakashi had stopped mid excuse and looked at the two students sitting in the back.

The blue haired Akatsuki member glanced at Sakura then faltered.

Sakura grumbled under her breath. "Tenten's the one with the broken ribs dumbass."

Tenten hearing her comment snorted. Kakashi-Sensei gave her a look but let them go to there seats.

The blue haired girl gave Sakura a look of concern when she saw Sakura wince and rub her head.

Tenten gave a groan as she sank into her chair and the green haired boy just sniffed at her. Hinata helped her settle down and grabbed her books.

Tenten mouthed a thank you and Hinata just smiled.

"Today, I will be assigning you and some others a group project. The topic can be anything you chose as long as it's from the European Renaissance." Kakashi-Sensei said, his eye crinkled up in a mockery of a grin.

Immediately, the entire class groaned on cue. Sakura mentally face palmed as Inner started screaming profanities at the teacher.

Kakashi dryly laughed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "I will now list out the groups so listen carefully."

**Group 1: Ino, Zetsu, Temari, Takeshi**

**Group 2: Karin, Tenten, Ami, Tobi**

**Group 3: Sakura, Konan, Hinata, Deidara…**

**Group 4: ….**

Sakura stopped listening after her group was called. She sighed and looked at Hinata. At least she got one familiar person to work with.

The blue haired Akatsuki girl turned towards her and opened her mouth to speak but stopped.

"KONAN! WE'RE ON THE SAME GROUP UN!" An energetic voice screeched out. The blue haired girl groaned and stiffened in her seat.

Sakura making eye contact with Hinata turned back at the girl. So her desk partner was Konan. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Hinata redden and start shaking.

She turned to the sound of the voice.

**Deidara Iwa. **Her inner supplied, her voice biting and sarcastic. **He is the exact same as Naruto… And he is Hinata's target.**

_What the Hell am I supposed to do? TWO FUCKING AKATSUKI MEMBERS AS MY GROUP PARTNERS… _

She felt Inner stop and stiffen. Her voice was moderately quieter. **Didn't Mada say something about the Akatsuki? **

Sakura thought back to the last time she had talked to him… The day after the breakup.

She froze as bile rose to her throat. _Ita-kun is in it… That's what bastard said._

Pushing her conversation with Inner to the back of her mind she shook her head.

Konan looked at her and spoke. "You're one of my partners." She looked at everywhere but Sakura's face. "We can meet at my heart to do the project."

Sakura stiffened but let out a hard nod. "Fine with me, I'll tell Hinata." Her voice came out biting and crisp. Sakura inwardly winced at her tone.

Konan just let out a small nod. Turning towards Tenten, Sakura nodded her head in the signal to tap Hinata on the shoulder. Hinata squeaked and turned her head.

Sakura let out a tiny smile on her face. Hinata was just so adorable...

Shaking her head, Sakura cleared her thoughts. Hinata glanced at her questioningly, her hair falling into her face.

Sakura gestured with her head to Konan before mouthing 'partner' Hinata blinked owlishly before nodding in confirmation.

Satisfied, Sakura turned to her attention to the front and blocked all voices to talk to her Inner. She needed some advice.

**Snake-bastard and Pa-Madara are both people we need to avoid. **Inner said solemnly. **We still owe Pedo-Sensei two years..**. **And I know he will be coming back. **

Sakura nodded in agreement. _Tonight we make a plan. I remember Snake said that Mr. Carrot had been his supplier… And it doesn't help that Snake might have mentioned me to him. Wait! When I first met him he didn't say anything… Maybe_

Inner cut her off. **Whatever the case, we need to be careful, **we're** going to Mr. Carrot's house and that might trigger some unwanted memories. **

Sakura shivered and nodded in confirmation before standing up and leaving.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Ino's voice rang through the courtyard. "I DON'T KNOW ANY OF THE FUCKERS AND I SURE AS HELL AIN'T GOING TO THEIR HOUSES1"

Tenten snickered at Ino before stopping. "HOLD ON! T-THAT MEAN THAT YOU AREN'T IN MY GROUP?"

Ino gave her an incredulous look. "YEAH, NO SHIT SHERLOCK! WERE YOU NOT FUCKING LISTENING TO THAT STUPID-ASS TEACHER OF OURS?"

Tenten glared at Ino. "UNLIKE YOU YA BLONDE BIMBO, I WAS THINKING OF MORE IMPORTANT THINGS?"

Ino screeched at Tenten. "LISTEN YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH, I-"

Sakura tuned the two arguing girls as she turned to Hinata. "We're meeting at Konan-San's place." She glanced at the sky noticing that it was getting darker. "You should bring warmer clothes that are comfy, cause it might get colder."

Hinata nodded hesitantly. "A-Ano Sakura-Chan, d-did we decide on a topic?" She asked. Sakura shook her head, faltering slightly when she saw the Akatsuki enter the courtyard.

Sakura smiled at Hinata and nodded comfortingly. "Don't worry Hina-Chan, we'll discuss everything with Konan-San and Deidara-San once we-"

Feeling a finger tap her back Sakura panicked and turned strait socking a punch in the attacker's face. When she glanced down at the prone figure groaning in pain she realized that it was Deidara.

"Ahh, Gomen, I didn't see you there Deidara…" Her face flushed red with embarrassment as the other people behind him snickered.

Deidara huffed and pushed himself up, his golden hair tangled up. "Damn girl, you can really pack a punch, yeah."

"What happened to your face?" Pein stoically asked as he casually stepped forward, his piercing glinting evilly in the light.

Sakura suddenly felt hostile remembering what her and her Inner talked about. "None of your business. Mr. Carrot!"

Immediately all conversation stopped as everyone registered what Sakura had said. Ino had openly gaped while Tenten was smirking. A silver-haired Akatsuki member was literally clutching his stomach doubling over trying to stifle his laugher.

**Yuga Hidan, known for his worship to the God Jashin, a masochist at heart, and Tenten's target. **Inner smirked helpfully.

Sakura froze as she realized what she had called him. "Damn… Uh I meant hi?"

Pein just stared at her darkly. He took a step forward and Sakura stood up and walked up to him, her nose reaching his chest.

"Damn me and my short height… WHY GOD WHY?" She mumbled to herself. Pein hearing her raised an amused piercing laden eyebrow.

Snickering to herself Ino pushed her foot out waiting for the right moment.

Seconds later, Sakura started walking backward only to trip over Ino's foot. Shrieking she grabbed the thing closest to her which happened to be Pein's cloak to steady herself.

Unfortunate for her, Pein surprised by the added weight tumbled forward falling on Sakura. With the added weight they both fell on the floor.

Ino snickered at the sight. Sakura had her dress hiked up embarrassingly high and had wrapped her legs around Pein's waist. Pein had also trapped Sakura between his arms.

Sakura turned as red as a tomato when she realized the compromising position she was stuck in.

Pein had cloudy thoughts when he looked at the pink haired vixen trapped underneath him. Her dress had hiked up high and her soft creamy thighs were wrapped around his waist. He could see her cotton panties from where he was laying.

"A-Ahh, C-Could you p-please get off." Sakura stuttered as she looked at his chest. She absentmindedly looked at his muscles. Damn this man worked out.

They both tried getting up at the same time, which caused Pein and Sakura to slip and end up in another embarrassing position.

This time, Sakura straddled Pein, sitting on top of his lap. She grew increasingly embarrassed as she could feel a very large bulge in where she was sitting.

Sakura squeaked before hurrying off of him. As if a flip had been switched, the pinkette's mood went from embarrassed out of her mind to downright murderous.

"**Ino." **She cracked her knuckles threateningly. Sakura had on a murderous smile and the dark aura surrounding her made Ino squeak in fright and try not to piss her pants.

"Y-Yes?" Ino stuttered.

**"****You're dead." **

Soon the courtyard was filled with the sound of screams of girlish terror and laughter from the watching members.


End file.
